


Giggles and Gas

by PurpleMaple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Royai - Freeform, Royai Week 2018, post dentist shenanigans, riza being silly and roy putting up with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMaple/pseuds/PurpleMaple
Summary: Roy is tasked with taking care of Riza after a trip to the Dentist. It seems like the gas has taken its toll on our normally composed Lieutenant. A oneshot for Day 2 of Royai Week 2018 for Vibrancy.





	Giggles and Gas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote MORE for Royai Week! How crazy is this?! I've written a oneshot about Roy being silly, now it's Riza turn. Allisontherumorhargreeves was once again my amazing beta, go give her some love because she is amazing! Enjoy!

"Come on Hawkeye, you have to work with me here."

Roy looked over at the women in his arms, an uncharacteristic giggle leaving her.

"Your name is Mustang, like the horse. And I'm a hawk. So we're both animals!"

Roy cringed at her high tone of voice and her garbled words. The cotton in her mouth making this whole situation worse. He slowly guided her up the stairs to her apartment. Riza was dragging her feet, her weight unbalanced as she swayed.

"Hawkeye, where are your keys?"

"I don't know. Where are my kweys?"

Roy sighed as he leaned more of Hawkeye's weight into his side.

"Please, I don't have time for this. Just tell me where your keys are."

"What are kweys? WHO are kweys?"

Roy just stared as his Lieutenant broke into a giggling fit.

"What kind of stuff did they put you on at the dentist?"

He continued to stare as Riza leaned further and further into him as she giggled. He looked up and down the hallway, fortunately, it seemed everyone was still at work.

"I'm sorry Hawkeye but I'm going to have to reach into your purse for your keys if you don't cooperate."

She just continued to laugh, not seeming to register his questions. Roy rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time as he reached around and rummaged through her purse. Eventually finding the offending items Roy guided them both into Riza's small apartment.

"It's a good thing you can only get your wisdom teeth removed once." Roy sighed as he closed the door behind them. Before he even turned around into the apartment he could hear Hayate's claws on the hardwood approach them. He felt Riza dip down to greet her dog but because of the gas, her balance was off. Roy was only barely able to catch her by the shoulders before her face met the floor.

"Easy there Hawkeye. You need to sit down for a bit."

Hayate whined as he followed the adults further into the apartment. Roy gently eased Hawkeye down into a chair before sitting in one across from her. He watched as Riza smiled around the gauze in her cheeks as she let Hayate nuzzle her hand. Roy smiled at seeing how carefree she seemed.

"Are you feeling any pain? They gave me your medication."

"Nope! I'mf okay."

Roy smiled before getting up and heading to her freezer and procuring some ice packs. He walked back over and slowly placed them over her cheeks startling Riza as she had been focused on Hayate. He smiled gently at her which she returned.

"You're cheeks looked a little swollen."

"Like a chipmunk?"

Roy had to laugh at her statement. She truly was silly when on this gas.

"Yes, like a chipmunk."

They fell into their comfortable silence. With nothing much else to entertain them, they were forced to look each other in the eyes. He couldn't even feel his hands slowly become numb as he held the packs to Riza's face. Her rich, expressive eyes pulling him further from reality. He eventually broke eye contact, afraid of what those enchanting eyes could do to him.

"There, you look less like a chipmunk now."

He noticed her frown out of the corner of his eye as he got up to put the ice packs back. He sat back down and rolled his shoulders, avoiding the look he knew Riza was giving him. He looked at his pocket watch as a distraction.

"It's been about forty-five minutes since you woke up, let's check on the gauze in your mouth."

Roy took his handkerchief out from his pocket, laid it over his palm, and held it under her mouth expectantly. When Hawkeye made no move to open her mouth he tilted his head in confusion.

"You can spit the gauze out into my hand Hawkeye."

He saw her jaw clench as she shook her head no.

"Riza please spit out the gauze."

A vehement shake no was her response.

"Why won't you spit it out?"

"Because it is my friend!"

Roy simply raised a questioning brow at her.

"The bloody gauze, in your mouth, is your friend?"

"Yup! My best friend!"

"Your best friend? What about Rebecca? Or Havoc? Or even me?"

"Becca ecca is away Weest with Grumpy. Havoc talks about gurls and guns too much. And I don't see you much."

"You don't… see me much?"

"Nope! You too busy twying to get king job and I have to help. But I don't see you much. I miss you."

Roy smiled sadly.

"I miss you to Hawkeye. But, I need you to spit out your… Friend."

"No! I've been telling her secrets!" Hawkeye exclaimed as she clamped a hand over her mouth. Roy just stared at the whole scene. He cast a glance over a Hayate who was sleepy at his master's feet. Not seeming to care at her odd behaviour

"Secrets? What kind of secrets?"

"I won't tell."

He slouched in his chair, already tiring of her childish behaviour.

'I'm surprised I put up with her acting like this for this long.' He chose to study her with a hand to his chin. Trying to think of a way to release the gauze or at least get her to sleep. Suddenly a thought came to him and he executed it.

"Okay Riza. How about we tell your new friend some stories. Maybe some about when you were younger?"

He smirked as he saw her already bright eyes gleam with excitement.

"I'm sure they would LOVE it! Okway wemember that time you got chased by the Smith's dog Tiny!? You wran all the way to the other side of the town!"

Roy chuckled at that memory. Tiny was anything but tiny. He also remembers Riza scolding him and saying that was karma for trying to steal some of their strawberries.

"Or that time we had a leaf fight and we got yelled at?!"

"Yes, I remember getting twice the amount of usual homework after that one."

Roy sat back and watched as Riza babbled on about random stories. He smiled fondly not only because most if not all the stories involved him, but she seemed genuinely happy when retelling them.

'I wish I could see her like this more often.'

As Riza talked on he could slowly see her energy depleted and her eyes droop. He took that as a sign that not only the gas wearing off but her just being tired from her adamant talking.

"Okay Riza, I think it's time for you to have a nap. I'm sure your friend would love to hear more stories later."

Riza nodded as she covered her mouth with her hand to stiffen a yawn as she slowly made to stand. Roy supporting her by the elbow and a arm around her waist. He slowly guided her to her room, Hayate slowly following behind.

He guided her to the bathroom and leaned her against the sink and left to retrieve some salt water. He returned and held out his hand again.

"I'm sure your friend would be more comfortable somewhere else while you slept."

Riza nodded in understanding and slowly opened her mouth as far as she could to extract the gauze and place it in Roy's hand. He gave her the salt water in exchange and told her to gently rinse her mouth while he put her "friend" to sleep first. He walked back into the kitchen to dispose of the used gauze and grabbed some fresh pads and made his way back to Riza's room. Upon his return she was seated on her bed already changed into some more comfortable clothes, giving Hayate a scratch behind the ear.

He walked over to her and met her gaze, silently signalling her to tilt her head up so he could put more gauze in her mouth. She did as told and Roy placed the gauze in quickly, not fully trusting her in not taking it out and playing with it in her childlike state. Once the gauze was in place he guided her under the covers and made sure her head was properly supported. Hayate curled up at her feet.

He sat there and watched as her eyes began to droop closed. He made to leave when a gentle voice stopped him.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

He smiled for what felt like the millionth time that day as he rearranged the blankets around her shoulders.

"Of course I'll be here. I will make sure lunch is ready. And I want to hear more stories."

Riza smiled in contempt as she finally gave in to her exhaustion and began drifting off. Roy got up and left the room, as he was closing the door behind him he thought he heard her speak.

"Thank you Roy."

'As long as you keep brightening my day Riza, I should be the one thanking you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed some silly Riza. Leave a R&R if you can! Have a great one!


End file.
